


No Time To Lose

by AllOverOliver



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Clothed Sex, Counter Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, almost getting caught, hickey, light dom!Kiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: I do not give my permission for anyone to repost my work or it to be used by a 3rd partyUnable to spend time together due to Kiro’s busy schedule, you two manage to sneak away for a quick date. However, when things begin to heat up, it’s a race against time not to get caught in the act to ensure there can be more secret dates in the future.





	No Time To Lose

Kiro took off his forward facing cap and fluffed up his hair while he held the door to his home open for you. The scent of his shampoo filled the space as you walked past, ignited by the band of sweat that slicked his golden hair leaving you in a cloud of his soapy scent. Crossing the threshold the AC in his apartment hit you in the face, soothing your warm sun-kissed skin.

“Annnd here we are!” Kiro gestured to his open concept condo. He placed the black hat on backward with his hair thoroughly fluffed anew. 

“It feels much better here than it did outside in the blazing sun.” You comment, looking around at the semi-familiar decor.

You’ve been here before, but never during the day while the sun poured into the massive windows. His manager wouldn’t allow you to come here, not in broad daylight at least, and never hand in hand with the pop star himself.

“Yes, it does. Now that we successfully hid from everyone, we have another major decision to make.” He looked over at you solemnly. “Are you ready?”

Your hair stuck to your neck and forehead while you tried to wipe off the thin sheen of sweat with the back of your hand. 

“What decision is it?” You asked, slightly worried as you stare at his creased brows.

With a wink, he broke out into an infectious smile. “What flavor ice cream do you want, of course.”

He chuckled, walking down the hall to the left. You followed after hanging your purse on one of the coat hangers at the entryway. Entering the spacious kitchen, the sensory lights flicked on at your presence. The countertops were backlit with a gentle blue glow highlighting the kitchen themed knick-knacks that the interior designer splayed about.

Kiro popped open one of the cabinets revealing a hidden freezer built into the wall and placed his hand on his hip. “We got cherry garcia, vanilla bean, milk chocolate, cookies and cream, rocky roa-”

“Cookies and cream!” You blurt out before he can finish listing off the ridiculous number of frozen desserts he hid in his massive fridge.

Kiro laughed at your eagerness. “Alright, cookies and cream it is. Do you want whip cream or sprinkles? Perhaps both?” He waggled his brows.

“Um,” It was a valid question. “Both!”

“Alright!” His energy matched yours as he pulled out a tub of ice cream. “Bowls are behind you. I’ll get the spoons.”

You whipped around post haste, grabbing the turquoise and navy blue marbled bowls from his glass cupboard. He shut the utensils drawer with his hip once he found two large spoons and moved back to the cold tub.

Soon, you two were enjoying a delicious bowl of overly sweet ice cream with added rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, and even a maraschino cherry to top it all off. The uninterrupted time together seemed so blissful, but you made sure not to get carried away in the silence.

“How much time do you think we have left?” Your spoon clinked against the side of the glass bowl.

Kiro pushed his cherry stim to the side then arched a brow to the clock above the stove. “I would like to say forever, but in reality, maybe more like twenty to thirty minutes?”

His leg dangled off the countertop you two sat on, hitting the cabinets in a musical tune below. The shirt Kiro wore brushed against your arm every time he took a bite of ice cream. You tried to sit closer to him, but any further and you would basically be in his lap.

Placing your empty bowl next to you on the island countertop in the center of the room, you hooked your ankle around his, halting his unfamiliar tune. Kiro let his spoon drop into his bowl and jerked his head over to you.

“Am I being annoying?”

“No, not at all. I just want to be close to you.” You reassure him with a wide smile.

Your gazes locked and he nodded understandingly.

“Then,” He placed his bowl down with a loud clunk on the granite stone and licked his lips of any remaining droplets of ice cream. “I want to be closer too.”

A moment passed while you two stared at each other. The tension that built up every time you were alone became palpable in Kiro’s grandiose kitchen. Alone, and close enough to feel the warmth of the other made the air sizzle magnetically. You were drawn to him, and he to you.

The way he dipped his head down to you was apparent what he was doing, yet your shyness made you look away. Smiling, Kiro brought his hand up to your cheek. With his fingertips cold from holding the ice cream bowl, he ran them along your jawline cooling your rapidly blushing skin.

The tender moment warmed your chest from the inside, making a smile quirk on your features. Kiro’s crystal blue eyes looked briefly down to your mouth before he tore them back to your gaze. His lips parted as his jaw relaxed, guiding you to them with his large hand.

Gentle lips encase your own, radiating warmth from their touch. Kiro began to hold you tight to his chest, allowing you to get close enough to smell the soapy scent again mixed with a hint of musk. His fingers glide along the curve of your neck, slipping between the strands of your hair.

The island countertop was big enough for Kiro to push you back to lay flat on the surface. He guided you slowly until your head met the solid stone. He hovered over your form without breaking the passionate kiss. Your arms reached up to wrap around his neck, but the action knocked off his backward cap as your arms collide with the lid. Both of you ignore the accessory fluttering to the ground while the kiss grew ever more profound.

His tongue teased your lips, then delved past to explore your mouth. Kiro’s hand moved to rest on your waist, using his thumb to massage your hip bone. This was the point of no return. You either stopped here, or there was nothing on this planet that could pull you two apart until you both knew the other was satisfied.

A tense moment past. Neither of you stopped.

His thumb ran circles over your shirt until the hem was askew, revealing the warm skin of your torso. His teeth playfully tugged on your bottom lip, keeping his eyes closed as he kissed you passionately.

Time ticked by tauntingly. The fear of his manager walking into his apartment at any time with the spare key hung over you like a dark cloud. Kiro was under a contract and had to follow what he was told, that meant if the manager didn’t approve of you, he had to power to make you disappear from his life for good.

Taking that fear, you grab a fist full of Kiro’s shirt and tug, clinging to him for dear life. Your boyfriend dipped his head, letting you pull the fabric up, baring his lower abdomen. His muscles were solid, perfectly sculpted. Your hand ran down his chest, feeling his taut muscles until you met his firmly toned stomach.

“If you touch me any lower, I’ll think unspeakable things.”

“Think them.” You blurted. “I want you…”

His bright eyes grew dark, piercing yours with unbridled lust that he tried so desperately to contain. He blinked, and there was no way for his eyes to hide a flicker of fiery passion.

He pulled at the hem of your shirt until it was exposing your delicate bra beneath. Your forehead pressed into his, breaking the kiss. Kiro let out an open-mouthed sigh and moved away from your lips. His long fingers teased the band of your bra while he looked up at your mischievously.

His smile illuminated his features. Then he pulled the bottom of the undergarment up until your breasts spill out of the confines. The lips that once pressed firmly to your mouth were now gently encasing the sensitive peaks of your chest. His tongue smoothed over the soft nipple while his hand slid down the curve of your hip, holding you safely in his embrace.

Everything seemed to be speeding up exponentially when his hand obscured your skirt and your legs parted for him to draw nearer. Kiro’s hips pressed against your leg once, then twice revealing how aroused he was for you. He gasped, pressing into you a third time.

Your hand moved to weave into his silky smooth locks. Kiro’s teeth grazed your pert nipple, making you moan indecently. You pressed your lips together, trying to hide the sound, tasting the sweet whipped cream lingering on your lips.

Kiro’s mouth moved to your lower breast, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spot until a small hickey began to form. He moved to the opposing one, leaving yet another mark of his existence intimately on your skin.

Deft fingers ran along your slit, above the thin cotton panties you wore. Kiro tugged at the fabric until it dug into your lips, making the sensation to your clit unending. His usually soft features were now sharp, filled with concentration. The world faded away as he teased your helpless little nub.

Your panties were quickly drenched in your desires, soaking his fingers in the process. Kiro moved to your neck, finding the sweet spot under your ear you loved so much and focused all his energy there.

The numbers on the digital clock above the stove continued to increase, causing your anxiety to crack wide open.

“He could be here soon,” You open your legs further, allowing the panties to disappear deeper between your folds.

“I know,” His voice was down an octave as his breath tickled your neck. “M- maybe I can sneak into your house tonight, and we can continue.”

“No, Kiro.” You practically moaned his name. “I want you now. I’m ready, I really am.”

You didn’t care if it was too soon for your body to take him, but Kiro seemed to be keen on that. He slowly dipped his pointing finger into your entrance, and you could feel how tight you were as his digit curled into you. It was a small attempt to add more foreplay to allow your body to take him easily.

“I said, I’m ready.” You reiterate, glancing over at the clock again. “Please, I want you. I need you.” You beg your pensive boyfriend.

He let out a long breath and stared down at you. A heartbeat passed as he sat still, studying the desperation in your eyes. Then a switch was flipped, and he removed his finger.

“Relax for me,” His sensual voice coaxed you. Sitting up with his knees on the countertop, he fumbled with his belt buckle. Your bra dug into your skin, your hair was a mess around our face, and your back began to ache against the solid surface. The granite was unforgiving, pressing against your shoulder blades and spine as Kiro angled himself above you.

“Spread your legs,” He pumped his free cock a couple of times, leaning down to your center. “And pull your panties to the side,” Kiro added quickly.

You scrambled towards your skirt, pushing the fabric up then finding your lingerie. Kiro glance over at the clock you had been focusing on, and his sense of urgency began to match your own.

With joint effort, Kiro was able to push the tip of his length into your eager entrance. The way he gasped gave away what a tight fit it was for him. His cheeks grew red while his hands moved to find your wrists. He only pressed in minutely to make sure your body adapted to his inch by inch.

With his hands on your wrists, he pushed them above your head and held them there. Kiro’s solid chest heaved against your exposed breast as he angled down to your level. He began to pump shallowly, bringing his lips down to share a deeply passionate kiss with you.

Your body was so eager, clenching around him helplessly bringing him in further without any effort on his part. You went to wrap your arms around his neck when you felt his grip tighten on your wrists. He held you there, unable to move the deeper he sank into your sex. With his strength, you wouldn’t be able to wiggle free from his grasp.

You had a choice, keep fighting against him or let him have full control over your body. Choosing the ladder, you relax while Kiro moves your torso over into the position he wanted you in. Your arms stretched high over your head while his hips moved in a rhythm that kept your thighs spread wide apart.

He broke the kiss, using his teeth to tease your bottom lip. Kiro took a deep inhale, and you felt his hips flesh against yours. He sheathed himself fully into you, sitting there for a moment while his chest heaved.

“You have me.” Kiro kissed your cheek as he spoke. “Now, what do you want?” His tone was teasing, linking his fingers with yours yet still keeping them above your head.

You sighed, feeling the cheeky grin on his face as he kissed your jawline. “Make love to me…” You whispered.

“Making love might take a while because, you see, I’m madly in love with you.” Kiro playfully kissed your neck. “I could do that, or…” He paused. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Your eyes went wide and face heated. Suddenly the sensation of Kiro’s lips were too much. The feeling of him kissing the shell of your ear made you so sensitive that small gasps escape your throat.

“Fuck me.”

Kiro let go of your hands at your request. Soon you were being dragged over the smooth countertop and tossed onto your stomach. Your feet hit the ground just in time for Kiro to kick them apart. You kept your cheek pressed down on the counter as his cock entered you anew.

“Hands behind your back.” He requested urgently.

You moved to fold your arms behind your back while your stomach and chest adjusted to the flat surface. Kiro used your arms as leverage, holding them together tightly, pumping into you faster than before.

The sensation of him hitting your sweet spot perfectly, over and over, made you cry out into his kitchen. He hardly removed himself from you, as if he didn’t dare be too far away. His thrusts made him breathe heavily through gritted teeth, while his fingers dug deliciously into your arm.

It was bliss, all of it. The way Kiro let go of his inhibitions and fucked you senseless over the ledge set your mind into a frenzy. The mild pain from his nails in your skin sent waves of pleasure coursing to your core. He knew you liked it like this, desired him to act like this. Kiro would be anything you wanted him to be, act however you wanted him to act as long as you were happy.

“Harder,” You rasped, pushing your hips back towards his relentless thrusts. “Deeper…”

Kiro stopped, lifted your right leg, and hooked it around his hip. Holding it there, he began pumping into you again, this time hitting you at a deeper angle than before. He obliged your other request by going faster and faster until the sound of your skin, hitting one another’s filled the room.

His hand held your arms behind your back while the other held your leg. There was the thought of the clock again, but you didn’t care enough now even to give it another glance. Your pussy fluttered against his thick cock, pumping ceaselessly into you.

The clothes you wore became too hot, and your vision became a hazy blur. Your back arched into the speed, and you felt how hard your walls clamped down around him.

“Say my name when you cum.” Kiro panted. He was in fantastic shape, so the state of his breathing showed just how much effort he was putting into pleasing you. “That’s how I know your cuming for me and me alone. Say my name.”

He could feel how close you were as he watched you unravel before him. You moaned, making sure not to say his name until he instructed you to.

“Yes, yes… yes.” Your groaning voice dripped with affirmations.

“I love hearing you moan, but my favorite is when you moan my name.” He urged you on, wanting you to so desperately cum for him.

His hand left your arms, then Kiro reached around and pet your swollen clit. You jerked at the rush of pleasure from his skilled fingertips. Kiro kept your leg hooked back while playing with your sensitive nub.

Your blurred vision went white, and toes curled, while you pressed your face down into the hard surface.

“That’s it.” Kiro cooed. “Cum for me.”

The combination of everything finally came to a head. Your desires burst open, and rushing pleasure coursed through your veins. Your muscles tightened then relaxed over and over again while his cock kept hitting the best spot of them all.

“Kiro! Ki-ro…” You helplessly screamed. These moans egged him on, making him fuck you harder and faster while coming undone for him.”Kiro…”

He didn’t stop, nor did he slow as your release came to an end. The overstimulation kicked in the harder he thrust into your quivering pussy. Kiro panted. He dropped your leg, then reached for both of your shoulders to brace himself.

Your collective moans mixed, growing louder. You kept your hands behind your back like he asked as his fingertips dug into your collarbone. Kiro raced to find his own release in the limited time you both had.

You felt his form falter and his moans draw out longer. A knock to the front door ripped you out of your concentration. Kiro held your shoulders tight while the person outside his apartment called out for him.

“He’s here!” You panicked, realizing Kiro hadn’t stopped. He kept going, desperately wanting to use your body to find his own release.

Hips slapping against one another, you sat still and strained your ears to hear the door. It was difficult to concentrate on when Kiro’s cock started another coil in your abdomen to tighten.

“I think- Ah. I might cum again.”

“I’m close too. So so close.” He mewled, pressing his forehead against the back of your head. “Cum with me.” He urged, rocking his hips just right.

The jingle of keys fitting into the front door made your stomach sink, but your release didn’t waver. The coil snapped inside your belly like a rubber band, and you came on his cock again. Moaning his name, Kiro began chanting yours over and over like a mantra. You felt the heat in your sex, the pulse of his member helplessly spilling into you.

“Kiro!” A man’s voice yelled out into the hallway. You both went silent, desperately trying to keep your breathing even.

Kiro grabbed you by the waist and helped you stand up. He zipped his pants and helped you bring your bra and top back down to cover you. Heavy footsteps grew near, and your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. If you two were caught together, especially in this uncompromising position, there was no telling what his manager would do.

Your hands intertwined, and he tugged you out the back way of his kitchen. Now in the living room, you two tiptoed towards his bedroom and slipped in.

“Kiro I know you’re here! I can see your hat laying on the floor.” The man’s voice filled the condo again.

“Shit.” Kiro chuckled almost soundlessly to you. “Busted.”

Your back was against his bedroom door after he gently shut it. Kiro hugged you to his chest, nuzzling his face into your hair. 

“Just stay quiet. I’ll walk out there alone and distract him since he knows I’m already here.” He kissed your forehead. “Alright?” His smile warmed your heart, and you nodded. “That’s my good girl.” He teased, showing you a dazzling smile

His hair was a mess, tousled, and sweaty. The heat outside could be a good excuse as long as the manager didn’t know what just transpired.

As you stood there, pressed against Kiro’s body, you could feel warmth began to trickle down your thigh. It made your heart kickstart and cheeks light up bright pink.

“You okay?” Kiro fixed his shirt and hair to be more presentable before he was to leave the bedroom.

“Um yeah, I’m fine. But, can I use your shower after you leave?”

His eyes locked to yours and they crinkled at the sides knowingly. Heat shone behind his cheery facade. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you <3 You can find all my works first on my tumblr blog, AllOverOliver


End file.
